Truth or Dare at the House of Mouse
by Archery Shootingstar Bright
Summary: Power is out and characters are stuck in the House of Mouse, so they try to decide how to entertain themselves. Eventually, they settle on Truth or Dare, but with so many playing, chaos is inevitable. Features newer characters too. Written out of boredom.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney characters or House of Mouse. If I did, then House of Mouse would still be on TV right now, with new episodes and all.**_

**I remember I wrote this one day when I was bored and got a bit carried away with it. I love House of Mouse! **

**This features characters that had never shown up in House of Mouse before: Tiana, Charlotte, Jim Hawkins, Morph, Lilo, Stitch, Koda, Kenai, Giselle, Eilonwy...**

**as well as familiar characters such as the Genie, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Gaston, Belle, Lumiere, Peter Pan, etc etc**

**Reason why I didn't finish it was because it didn't really seem to have a point as a story, didn't seem to have a place where there'd be an arc and a good ending. Even funny short stories have a little arc, don't they? Also, because there were sooo many characters. I enjoy writing about them, but I'm not sure if people would keep enjoying reading about soooo many of them at once if it kept going on.**

**But I kept it cuz I still kinda like it. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

It was another day at House of Mouse. For some reason, the food was taking forever, and strangely, neither cartoon nor show was on. Many began to yell out "Where's Mickey?" and thousands of complaints rose up. No one could leave, though, because of the terrible storm outside and being dangerously snowed in.

"Let's play a game," suggested Alice.

The Lost Boys began to call out random, active, half-violent physical games. As harmless as they promised they would be, the games they wanted were not approved because of the possible damage around the building they could cause.

"Let's wrestle and fight!" shouted young Simba. Nala didn't hesitate to pounce on him the moment he turned toward Alice, and the unprepared Simba was once again successfully pinned firmly to the ground. "Ha!"

"I'd pass on that one," Pinocchio gulped timidly, noticing that Hercules and Tarzan were near him.

Tod and Copper, the little fox and the hound, who had already wrestled, brought up something like Hide and Seek.

The gang who had visited Treasure Planet, here for the about the first time, were sitting coolly and laid back at one table. Immediately and enthusiastically, Morph shape-shifted into a fork and attempted to hide.

"Hey, can I borrow that dinglehopper you got there?" whispered Ariel, from another table.

"I would, but it would just slip out of your hands and tangle your hair and laugh," Jim Hawkins said as he tickled the fork, knowing it was Morph. The fork instantly began to gurgle. Ariel, wide-eyed, backed away.

"Hide and Seek isn't fair, Morph could be anything!" he yelled out. The second he had lifted his head to tell that, Morph grabbed the chance to become a tiny candlestick.

Lumiere, who was hopping from table to table, laughed, "Your petite pet is welcome to trade places with me if he wants to be a candlestick so bad."

"Oh, what game shall we play to pass the time? Obviously the power's gone down," Alice said.

"Let's play Trash the Ship!" Nibs, one of the lost boys, whooped, attempting to knock down chairs by jumping on them and pushing them down.

Terk and the other friends of Tarzan, remembering the time they had trashed a human camp, outrageously began to follow Nibs' crazy idea of fun.

Tinker Bell laughed her bell-like laugh at first, until Belle firmly told him to stop ruining the place and not be so destructive, causing Tinker Bell to change her mind and pull back on Nibs' rabbit ears. The gorillas reluctantly dropped what they were grabbing and stopped, trying to look innocent.

"Hmph! What beasts never learn!" Cogsworth, the enchanted pocket watch grumbled, getting himself off the filthy floor.

Lilo had been doodling at her table, and Stitch had been bored. The moment Stitch heard Belle demand a stop to suggestions of destructive games, Stitch growled but put down the table he was about to toss.

"Let's play Chase!" said Bambi playfully.

"You mean Tag?" asked Simba.

"You're it!" Bambi proclaimed.

"I liked the idea of wrestling better," Koda brought up. He was also a newcomer with Kenai.

"Yaaah!" yelped Kenai, after Koda mischievously pounced upon his back.

"Why don't we all dance?" proposed Giselle, a newcomer princess-to-be with frilly, long, smooth orange hair and always a bright smile.

"Dance? Like the Injan one we did?" asked Slightly, the sly fox of the Lost Boys.

"I like dancing," Snow White said. "It doesn't have to be formal. We can dance and sing the most of silly things."

"Do you want a dance off?" Peter Pan asked.

"I can dance!" Pinocchio grinned, showing off how he could flip his wooden feet in the air.

"I don't dance," Tiana, yet another newcomer, said from the corner shyly. She and Belle had been discussing different books.

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" wailed Tod.

"I told you that wouldn't be such a good game, and don't give Morph that idea again!" accused Jim frustratedly.

"Let's make an obstacle course!" said Tarzan.

"Yeah and climb mountains of chairs!" said Koda.

"That does sound fun," Wendy admitted. Usually she would have disapproved of damaging games, but she would have agreed to anything as long as it wasn't scarring, if they could just pick a game.

"Tarzan!" scolded Jane. "That's quite dangerous! There are some children here that didn't grow up in a jungle like you."

"Well I like it," Mowgli shrugged.

"We didn't grow up at all!" said Cubby, the chubby Lost Boy disguised like a bear. "But it's not that dangerous to us!"

"Why don't we just go with Sardines?" said Oliver, the kitten who belonged with a gang of street smart dogs.

"That's basically like Hide and Seek!" Jim exclaimed, losing his cool as he tried to catch Morph. "So no!"

"Well it's not exactly like Hide and Seek," said a timid young commoner boy with messy blond hair, known as Wart though his real name was Arthur.

Bambi bleated noisily as Simba chased him across the room, afraid of how the lion cub would tag him.

"Why don't we do skits and plays?" said a blonde young girl nearby.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur, startled.

"I'm Princess Eilonwy. I was here with Gurgi and Taran and Fflewder. Not many people know us, though. We defeated the Horned King- whom I notice just now hangs out here to eat in his retirement- and dealt with the evil black cauldron. Anyway, why don't we act out some skits?"

There were different ideas pitched across the room, and some characters that were playing on their own.

"Oh, you all argue just as badly as the flowers in the magic Wonderland garden!" Alice complained impatiently in a scream.

The room was almost hushed at hearing Alice shriek, but there were still some conversations going on, and the amount of talking increased again.

Alice nearly pulled her hair out, out of frustration.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Berlioz, the black little kitten out of the Aristocats.

"Yea, Truth or Dare!" Marie echoed in agreement.

Now, kittens, especially aristocrat ones, even when in a place where the animals can talk to humans, aren't very loud. And being in a room full of others who talk over one another doesn't help at all. They had to repeat themselves over and over, going under tables and dodging characters, while all saying it. Oliver overheard it and wondered if Dodger could bring it up.

Dodger howled it to across the room, where he felt the announcement would work better from. Patch, the black-eyed puppy of the 101 Dalmatians, was the first to hear it.

Soon many enthusiastic puppies began to chant "Truth or dare!" until their parents shut them up by deciding to announce it.

Still, their barks were ignored, so the puppies resumed their chanting.

Pooh Bear was digging through his Hunny Pot. "Oh, bother, that's the last of it until we can get out. I must say this is not going well, and it's really especially hard for a bear of very little brain to think with all these unthinkable bickering."

"No one has very little brain like Gaston!" Gaston popped up and "bragged". Then it hit him what he just said as other characters gave him a funny look.

Simba caught up to Bambi at last and Bambi gave a yelp at the touch of the carnivore's claws as he was brought down. Bambi kicked himself back up and tried to roar at Simba, bringing only a bold bleat like a sheep's out instead. Simba and Nala laughed outrageously.

Baloo finally heard what some dogs have been trying to say, and bellowed, "Hey, listen up everyone! Please listen! Please calm down…"

Only Thumper heard, and began to thump his feet furiously until he got some animals' attention, with them being closer to the ground and able to hear him better as well as sense the vibrations more.

"Listen up everyone," Baloo repeated. "Thank you. Someone brought up Truth or Dare!"

"Excellent idea! This will be such fun!" Giselle giggled.

"Hm, well I guess that game's fine," Eilonwy shrugged.

"What? Oh, yeah, me too," Arthur agreed nervously. "Psst, how do you play?"

"Truth or dare?" Thumper echoed dumbfoundedly.

"That'll be fun!" Flower said.

"What's Truth or dare?" asked Bambi.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Ariel, interested.

"It sounds marvelous," commented Faline.

"Whatever it is, I'll go with it!" Wendy said.

"Truth or dare? Isn't that a teen girl's game?" Peter Pan grumbled.

"It's new, isn't it? We're in," the Twins out of the Lost Boys chorused, their raccoon tails seeming to flick naturally in their excitement.

"Will someone tell me what it is!" exclaimed Kenai exasperatedly.

Alice got up and cleared her throat to explain. "It's a game where we go in a circle and when it's your turn, you pick Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, someone gets to make you answer one question. If you pick Dare, someone gets to command you to do something and you do it. Well, I shouldn't say _command _or _make you do it_ exactly…if it's life-and-death or too serious or personal, no one should be forced that much."

"Oh, drat," grumbled Hades. "Guess I can't get those answers from Hercules after all." His voice was disgusted at mentioning Hercules.

"Hm, nice try," said Megara coolly, leaning her cheek on her hand as in a blasé manner.

"No one does nice tries like Gaston!" Gaston popped up to boast.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Seriously, get a hobby."

Gaston frowned. "No one gets hobbies like Gaston!" he repeated in a desperate attempt to brag about something.

Meg grew more annoyed. "What did you hit your head when the Beast dropped you? Go tell it to your triplet blonde fangirls."

"No one goes-"

"Why do I even try..."

"No one does nice tries like Gas-"

"Just shut up!" Meg yelled.

"I see we share a common pet peeve now, huh, little nut, Meg?" Hades said to Meg.

"Wait, so if we refuse because of those reasons, are we asked something else?" Meg turned to ask Alice, to bring the subject back to Truth or Dare .

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess we should just skip, since there's so many of us here," Alice said.

"Ok, I _think _I get it," said Arthur, seating himself down cross-legged beside Eilonwy.

"So who wants to play?" Alice asked.

"Let's just get on with it!" said Peter.

"Yeah, let's play!" Genie said eagerly.

"Let's start already!" Lilo said. "Hurry, before Stitch goes into a nervous breakdown!"

"Ok, so let's get in a circle, then!" Alice said with an eager smile. It took a long time of shuffling and crowding and bickering and pushing to get into the closest to a circle.

Alice had never known that being in command and having a crowd listen to you was this awesome. She felt powerful for a moment, like a leader. She remembered not to let it take over her.

"All right, so….Lily, right?" Alice asked.

"Lilo."

"Right. Lilo, you're up first, then. Truth or dare?"

"Uh…dare?" Lilo said uncertainly. "Dare, I think."

"I dare you catch Tink!" Peter challenged. Tink glowed a furious red and made a note to herself to get revenge on the immature boy later as she flittered quickly above the room.

"Get her, Stitch!" Lilo said, unable to jump or climb high enough to reach. Her alien pet came to her aid.

"Do we have to wait until she does it or can we go on?" asked Jim.

"This will take a while, so let's go on," said Mowgli.

"All right. So…Tiana, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the newest princess chose.

Now many questions were thrown at her at once, because so many were interested in the radiant newest princess.

"Stop stop STOP!" yelled Alice.

"Um, all the questions I heard were about Naveen," Tiana said. "Aren't the questions supposed to be about yourself?"

"Oh, just go with it and tell us about Naveen!" Charlotte giggled, her pink, puffy dress spread in all directions as she sat down.

"I'd rather not," said Tiana stubbornly. "It should be about oneself."

"Ooh, I know!" Charlotte said, raising her hand and accidentally whacking Tiana. "Whoops, sorry, Ti!"

"Ohh, it's fine, Lottie" Tiana mumbled, rubbing her cheek. "Shoot."

"Wait a second. Charlotte, you're best friends with Tiana," said Giselle.

"So?" Charlotte said innocently.

"You should give someone else who doesn't know her that well a turn."

"Oh, fine," Charlotte sighed. "But I'm still asking you this on the way home," she said to Tiana.

In the background, a light figure none other than Tinker Bell fluttered naughtily through chairs and up against the ceiling and loop-de-looping, causing Lilo to trip and Stitch to dizzily tumble. But the pair didn't give up. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes as she continued her endless fast flying.

Back in the circle, Wendy decided to ask the question. "Peter promised he would never ever grow up. What would be what you would never ever do?"

"Kiss a frog," said Tiana immediately, and laughter bubbled up within the room. Those who knew very little about her thought it was random, and those who knew somewhat more about her thought it was ironic. Tiana blushed a little then said, "Well, uh, it's Charlotte's turn."

"Truth," Charlotte decided.

"Who would you love to ask you out for the Valentine's Day Ball?" Cinderella asked.

"No one asks girls out for Valentine's Day like Gaston!" bragged Gaston proudly out of nowhere, but he was easily ignored.

"Ooh, Prince Naveen!" Charlotte squealed. "Most definitely!"

"And good luck with that," Briar Rose smiled.

Belle rolled her eyes.

Some of the younger ones snickered at her enthusiasm.

After Charlotte came Simba's turn. Charlotte, who had been stroking the cub's fur gently (thank goodness she didn't treat him like her pussy cat), said:

"So truth or dare?"

Simba looked behind and noticed Tinker Bell still being chased. Tinker Bell passed by with restless flittering and a silent yawn. Lilo and Stitch yelled indistinctively and tripped over a chair, Peter Pan bursting with laughter.

If Peter Pan came up with the dares so fast, who knows what he would put Simba through?

"Truth," Simba replied.

"Who is most likely to be your future love?" asked Giselle.

Simba blushed, feeling awkward at this. "Uh…well…I, um…" he stuttered, appalled at the question.

"Haha, I know this one, even if you don't!" Snow White tittered. "It's that little she-cub with pale-tinted fur! After all, there's no one else for you to marry otherwise."

Simba again was at a loss for words. One thing he did manage to say was "Yuck!" and Nala said "Ew!"

"It'd be so weird!" Nala complained.

"She's my _friend_!" Simba said.

"Just add 'girl' in front of that," teased Faline.

Simba growled angrily, baring his teeth and showing his claws, causing Faline to back down nervously.

"I could've sworn I've seen them grown up and together, though," whispered Eilonwy to Arthur.

Arthur shrugged. "Spells happen, don't they?"

"Nala, it's your turn," Simba said, nudging his cub companion.

"Dare," Nala said smartly. Anything to avoid being asked the about future romantic relationships, anyway.

"I dare you to-" Thumper began.

"To catch Thumper in your jaws!" hooted Pain and Panic, disguised as little boys, naughtily.

The Lost Boys, who were sitting next to them, scooted a little away, to make sure everyone else knew these weirdos were not one of them. Sure they liked a good laugh and game as much as anyone else, but they wouldn't have actually wanted to kill a fellow character that wasn't a pirate.

"NO!" Thumper screamed, trying to muster up a "GRR" to sound tough though the scream came out as a natural response.

"I dare you to pin down the Siamese Cats that ruined the house and blamed it on me," Lady decided.

Nala agreed eagerly. The Siamese Cats had been staying aloof from the crowd, on a table trying to plot out something on Ariel's tail, when Nala dashed off and speedily caught their tails by surprise. They yowled and bounded off, hissing fiercely, forcing Nala to lose her grip on the tails. Nala determinedly ran off after them.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Arthur whispered. "There might be more damage caused!"

"Oh, let the wild kitty have a little fun. I've done worse damage before," Mowgli answered, chuckling at the sight. "Except I should've dared her to pull one on Shere Khan…"

Arthur and Eilonwy shuddered at the thought.

Hercules was next. He picked dare.

Hades blurted that he dared him to go for the longest time possible acting as if he didn't have strength.

However, Hercules ignored this request and instead accepted the dare of Aladdin:

* * *

**Aaand that's where I left off when I wrote it and my random movie-geeky writing high crashed to inspirationlessness. So it's up to you: What would Aladdin's dare for Hercules be? (keep appropriate please)**

**I don't think I'll continue this because I probably have better things to write (and I think it's a little confusing for readers with so many characters...is it?)**

**But thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
